


breathless moments

by thisisthem



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, F/F, Genderswap, Stripper Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 03:14:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5568697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisisthem/pseuds/thisisthem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She doesn’t know what motivates her to go there.</p><p>But there’s just something intriguing about that place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	breathless moments

**Author's Note:**

> just a piece of my fleeting thoughts to be honest.
> 
> featuring girl!hl.

She doesn’t know what motivates her to go there. Mere curiosity, probably. But there’s just something intriguing about that place. From the moment she steps foot inside she thinks she’s gonna stand out like a sore thumb. It could go that way, but the lights are too dim and the men are way too transfixed on the view they’ve got in front of them to pay her any mind. She ends up sitting by the bar. It’s not like she has a clear idea of what she’s here for anyway.

The bartender is a girl, not like Louis would know if that’s a normal thing in this kind of clubs or if it’s usually a guy entertaining the clientele by the bar. When the girl comes to greet her and take Louis’ order she asks for something strong but simple enough; there’s not much use in her usual fruity cocktails when she’s here to pay attention, not to get drunk. Vodka on the rocks it is.

The girl, ‘Katie’ her name tag indicates, comes back with Louis’ drink and deems her suitable enough to start a conversation it seems. “You’re new here, aren’t you?”

Louis casts her a sideway glance before answering, giving her a curt nod. She’s not here to make conversation. She’s here to observe, analyze and then back out.

Katie doesn’t seem to get the indirect. “Is it your first time in this kind of place?”

Louis doesn’t react to the question right away. She’s still taking in her surroundings when the lights on stage shut down completely. She didn’t even notice when the last dancer finished her set or the next one was announced. It must not have been that good, surely.

She still hasn’t acknowledged Katie’s question when a new kind of music starts. The stage is surrounded by shadows but Louis can’t tear her eyes away. _Maybe there_ is _something to look forward to tonight_ , she muses.

A voice startles her from her reverie just as a white spotlight becomes the only source of clear view on stage. “Ah, you must’ve come for her I see,” the bartender begins. Louis doesn’t have any idea who she’s referring to, but it’s a bit useless to correct her at this point so she lets the girl continue. “She’s kinda new. Pretty good though. They always put her on the last show. She’s been gathering a crowd since she got here last month.”

Even though Louis was halfheartedly paying attention to what was being said to her at best, it’s obvious that her whole attention is now drawn towards the stage, bartender forgotten by her side. On the few seconds that follow Louis focuses back on her surroundings. A more prominent number of men are sat around the stage, all eyes fixed on the white spotlight while the music submerges the public more and more into some kind of dazed trance. Dazed but awaiting. _Hungry_ _for_ _more_.

Louis remembers Katie saying something about this being the last show? She didn’t know it was so late already, although she didn’t even check the time when she got out of her apartment this evening. But before she can dwell on it much longer, a body finally steps forward into the ray of light between the darkness. The crowd goes wild at the first glimpse of a heel-clad foot and then a bit more with a long pale leg. The club is madness by the moment the body emerges entirely into the spotlight. The loud cheers don’t seem to match neither the music nor the subtle beauty of the person on stage.

It’s a woman. A beautiful one. One of the most ethereal entities Louis’ ever seen. And she has seen _lots_ of them.

She has long dark hair, wild and wavy bordering on curly. Her legs, pale as previously noted and akin to the rest of her body, go on for miles. Her torso is long and her skin has a shine and smoothness to it that Louis has the sudden urge to just _touch_. Never mind her face. Louis doesn’t even have the words to describe how pretty she looks, even from where Louis is seated. From her spot on the bar, which isn’t that far from the stage, and the dim lights she can barely make out her features but her full lips and big eyes are spot on.

Louis’ too far to notice the color of said eyes but she’s sure it’s a beautiful color just like the rest of her.

She hasn’t felt this way in such a long time and she’s practically rambling inside her head. _What is going on with me?_ Louis can’t help but ask herself. It’s such a contrary behavior from what she normally is that it throws her off kilter a bit. But she’s not complaining.

Louis watches mesmerized as the girl starts to move. She can’t be older than her. May she dare say _younger_ even. Doesn’t change the fact she knows damn well what she’s doing. The rolling of her hips, slow and enticing, at the beat of the slow-pace music is _fascinating_. How she manages to bend down enough for the public to wonder how flexible she must really be.

It’s been so long since Louis’ seen something that catches her interest like this. It’s been _years_. And it’s not even like she feels the need to approach her like the other patrons must do at the end of the show. Louis thinks she’d be happy to just watch her move and nothing else.

And, indeed, that’s what happens. Louis watches the show until the end with an somewhat objective, analyzing eye. She enjoys every single second of it until the dancer graces her way backstage in a flurry of slow steps matching the slow gradually fading beat of the music.

The girl finally disappears behind the still dark stage and after a few suspended seconds the club comes back to its usual liveliness. The music returns to its upbeat flow but a little more quiet now that the last set is over, and the patrons seem to disperse themselves from their previous spot in front of the stage.

The club appears to be entering into another kind of mood. Probably time for private shows or for the remaining public to strike the bar with more intent. Either way, it’s definitely time for Louis to go home for the night.

It’s been an eventful one and as an afterthought, Louis thinks she wouldn’t mind a repeat of it.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://genuinelyinlove.tumblr.com/)


End file.
